


Lonely & Mischievous

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: Memories...





	Lonely & Mischievous

“You’re still awake?” Her voice rang in his ears like honey, the sound immediately getting his attention. Solas tried to force his mind back to his reading, but despite his best efforts, Nira’sal always knew how to draw him right back. “It’s getting late...shouldn’t you be coming to bed sometime soon?“ And there it was. Nira’s arms slipped around his shoulders, her chin finding the crook in his neck as she nuzzled up against his cheek.

Solas smiled, glancing at her without even moving his head. “I’ll join you in a moment, vhenan. For now, it is important that I focus on the task at hand.” 

Nira’sal made an audible whine as she moved even closer to him. Her hot breath tickled his neck sending shivers down his spine as she placed a hand on the book in front of him. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on me instead?” 

Solas closed his eyes, a soft sigh releasing from his lips. “If I had the time, you know I would...” He watched head tilt slightly as a smile danced across her features. She was incorrigible and she was lucky he spent so much time holding himself back. If he had his way, he would have taken her soon after their little rendezvous in the Fade. The elf shook the thought from his mind as he looked back at the book he had been studying. “There is work to be done. I apologize, but I cannot be distracted.” 

With a giggle, Nira’sal slid her finger under his chin and slowly moved his face in her direction. “It’s far too late for that.” 

The girl turned and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her smile only widened as she watched him become completely mesmerized by her. Her simple movements were intoxicating and despite what he knew, he didn’t care. Whenever he was with her, his plans, the orb, Corypheus, all of his problems seemed to evaporate into thin air. He was no longer Fen’harel. He was Solas. An elf with no home but the Fade itself. An elf that had somehow gained the attention of another and despite what the future would bring, he would not let her go for life itself. Whatever his plans were before, they didn’t matter. 

Solas wrapped his arms around her back, using a finger to move some of the strands of hair from her face as he gazed at her. The smile that seemed to light up these empty halls was nothing but contagious as he felt his lips curl. “It’s time for you to take a break, okay?” 

“I suppose I could make some time. That is if you make it worth my while,” Solas chuckled at her as he slowly lost his resolve. It was far too late and he was far too tired for her to be looking at him the way she was right now. 

Solas bent down and placed a small kiss on her nose. Before he was even able to pull away from her, Nira pulled him back down to her until his lips crashed into hers. Her grip on his neck tightened as she kept him there, unable to pull away. As if he even wanted to... 

The warmth of her lips sent a jolt through his body. It was perfect, she was perfect. Her breath, her smell, her sounds, every part of her drew him in deeper. He was already struggling to keep his head above water, but she continued to taunt him. It wouldn’t be long before he completely lost control of himself. His hands found themselves under her shirt, his fingers wrapping around the small of her back as he held her. He just wanted to touch her. Whatever he had to do to draw her closer. He needed her closer. 

The kiss was far more intense than usual and he had found himself drawn closer to the edge before Nira finally pulled back glancing up at him with her that mischevious grin he knew all too well. “I hope that was worth it enough,” Nira chuckled as she tried to push herself back up to her feet. 

Without hesitation, Solas grabbed her hand and playfully pulled her back but she didn’t budge. “Vhenan, don’t go.” She stopped, her eyes shifting over to watch him. She was quiet for a moment, but he could see the change as it happened before him. 

Her demeanor suddenly shifted, her eyes growing dark and intense as she glared over at him. “I didn’t go anywhere. You were the one that left.” 

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, painfully aware of exactly where he was. Once again, he had fallen asleep on his desk, a book laid out in front of him that he had used as a pillow during the night. Sleep had been a cruel mistress to him. Before Nira’sal, he had been able to use his time while he was asleep to travel to unknown places in the Fade, but now his love haunts his dreams not allowing him to go anywhere else. 

His mind was obsessed with her and what he had done to her. While he knew he had to keep his mind focused on what he must do, he found himself thinking of her even more during those times. The feeling of her warm lips on his haunted his dreams and despite the fact, he yearned for that feeling. Even if his dreams ended with her glaring at him and that harsh tone in her voice. He deserved every second of it. She was alone and in pain and that was his doing. He should have never gotten involved with her. 

Her melodic chuckle rang through his mind. A sound that sent a wave of loneliness over him. Solas frowned, placing his head back on the desk as he allowed himself to be crushed by those very waves. All he could do was close his eyes and hope that once again she would grace his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read any more of my Solavellan, look here or there is more writing under my tumblr of the same name :)


End file.
